


wear your trauma 'round your lover's neck

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Finn helps Poe through a panic attack, Flashbacks, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Trauma, mention of canon torture, then consensually ties him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No,” Poe says, and Finn turns back around, surprised. Poe’s expression mirrors his, as if he’s also surprised by his answer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I need to do this,” Poe says, expression clearing.</i>
</p><p>Poe wants to try handcuffs, but has a flashback the first time Finn pulls them out. They work through it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wear your trauma 'round your lover's neck

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based on a [prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=135482#cmt135482) from the kinkmeme, but it got away from me.
> 
> Title based on a line in Andrea Gibson's "Gravity."
> 
> My second fic in one day; any errors are my own.

Finn isn’t sure about this, but the way Poe goes pliant as soon as he’s cuffed to the bedframe goes a long way to convince him.

Finn had to drag the request out of him, but Poe eventually mumbled it into Finn’s neck, embarrassed both at the request and the hesitance. Finn had just squeezed Poe’s arm where it was slung around his waist. It wasn’t his thing, but if Poe wanted it, he could try it.

Finn takes care to procure soft cuffs, ones that won’t scratch, or bruise. Poe hasn’t mentioned it, but the image of Poe tied to that chair, waiting for his eventual death (or, in reality, Finn’s rescue) is ever-present in Finn’s mind.

He doesn’t show them to Poe for a few days after he picks them up; he wants to get used to the idea before actually trying it. He knows it’ll be safer that way.

One day, after a companionate stroll around the base, Finn pulls them out.

Poe’s breath immediately catches in his throat, caught in the space between arousal and alarm.

Finn notices, and immediately drops them, coming over to comfort Poe.

“Hey, hey, we don’t have to do anything,” he reassures him in a soft voice, reaching his hands out to cradle Poe’s shoulders. “Nothing will happen unless you’re sure you want it to.”

Poe shivers under Finn’s hands, eyes flickering shut for a moment.

“I know,” he says eventually, voice shaky. “I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You would never do this if I hadn’t asked you to, but that’s just my messed-up head.” His voice goes dull.

Finn recognizes the signs of an oncoming flashback and grasps Poe’s shoulders more firmly. “You’re here, in our room, in the Resistance base, on D’Qar, in the Ileenium system,” he says. “He can’t hurt you here.”

Poe shudders, breathing hard.

“You’re okay,” Finn repeats. “Kylo Ren won’t hurt you again.”

Poe’s heart is beating so fast Finn can feel it from his grip on Poe’s shoulders, so Finn just breathes deeply and slowly, willing his calm into Poe. He hates it when this happens; wishes that he had gotten there sooner, that he hadn’t had to detour to reconditioning. Maybe then Poe wouldn’t have to go through this.

Finn has learned how to help Poe through his panic attacks, mostly from the General, who told him, eyes sad, that she’d seen her fair share of battle scars. But even though he knows how to help when Poe’s thrown into one, Finn still hates them with all he is.

Poe’s breathing eventually slows, his shoulders untensing as he comes back into himself. He breathes deeply for several minutes before opening his eyes, hands coming up to grasp Finn’s where they’re still holding his shoulders.

“Thanks,” he says, voice scratchy, as if he’d been yelling.

Finn looks at him, gaze steady. “Anytime,” he replies.

Poe peers around the room, reacquainting himself with his real surroundings. His gaze falls on the cuffs, behind Finn, where he’d dropped them in his haste to comfort Poe.

Finn notices where Poe is looking, and hurriedly scoops them up.

“I’ll just get rid of these,” he says, already turning away to get them out of sight.

“No,” Poe says, and Finn turns back around, surprised. Poe’s expression mirrors his, as if he’s also surprised by his answer.

“I need to do this,” Poe says, expression clearing.

Finn studies him; the firm set of his shoulders, the chin tilting up, defiant. Finn isn’t sure whether he’s daring himself, or daring the circumstances, but either way, he sounds certain.

“Are you sure?” Finn asks again, needing confirmation before they continue.

Poe takes a deep breath, and tugs the cuffs out of Finn’s hands.

“I just want to get acquainted with them first,” he says, and sits down on the edge of the bed to give them a thorough inspection.

Finn gives him his space, knows from experience that sometimes you need to face things alone. Eventually, Poe looks up at him.

“I’m ready,” he says, gaze certain, and proceeds to take his clothes off and sit up against the headboard.

Finn stands still for a moment, watching for any sign of discomfort. Poe’s shoulders are down and back, and his breathing is even.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Poe asks, flashing Finn a smaller version of his usual cocky grin.

At that, Finn takes a deep breath and takes his clothes off. He comes to the side of the bed, and sinks on his knees in front of Poe, who offers him the cuffs.

“How do you want to do this?” Finn asks, and Poe slides down so that he’s flat on his back, arms spread out, hands dangling over the sides of the bed.

“Like this,” he murmurs, and watches as Finn carefully cuffs each hand to the bedframe. As soon as the second hand is secured, his eyes flicker shut.

Finn hovers over Poe, watching for any sign of discomfort, but he waits too long because Poe opens one eye and says, “Well? Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

At that, Finn bends over and slots his mouth against Poe’s. After a few moments, Poe lets out a quiet moan between kisses, and just like that, they go from gentle to frantic, Finn’s fingers scrabbling through Poe’s hair as Poe chases Finn’s tongue with his own.

Poe strains against the restraints, making a frustrated noise into Finn’s mouth.

“Need to touch you,” he gasps.

Finn pulls back, and leans over to start uncuffing him, but the second Finn’s hand is on his wrist, Poe’s head falls back against the bed and he lets out a guttural moan.

Finn pauses, unsure what to do.

“Keep doing that,” Poe groans, hips stuttering up against Finn’s stomach. Finn stays still for a moment until he’s sure that Poe’s still in, and then he returns to kissing his way down Poe’s body, one hand pressing on Poe’s wrist in the cuff.

Poe writhes underneath him, letting out increasingly incoherent moans as Finn circles his cock, pressing kisses into his thighs, his hips, his stomach.

He pauses, breathing hard, to look up at Poe. “Okay?” he asks.

Poe nods, so Finn kisses the head of his cock. He looks up in time to watch Poe’s eyes roll back in his head, keening. Finn recognizes Poe’s “more” noise, and swallows him down.

Poe wriggles his hips in an effort not to choke Finn, but Finn takes the hand not holding Poe’s wrist and strokes it down his flank. Poe stills, straining, and Finn seizes the opportunity to take him further into his throat.

Finn moans against Poe’s cock, and clutches Poe’s wrist tighter to stop himself from palming his own cock. This is about Poe; Finn can cum later.

Finn pulls back to take a breath, then swirls his tongue around the underside of Poe’s cock. He sucks Poe’s sack into his mouth, and Poe cums with a shout, his entire body tensing as he spills.  
Before he’s even finished spurting, Poe’s already gone boneless, cheek against the bed, making quiet happy noises.

Finn retreats, arousal forgotten, and watches Poe’s face until he’s sure that he’s okay. Poe continues to drift, humming happily, as Finn reaches over to uncuff his hands. Once they’re free and Finn has cleaned Poe off, he curls up around him, stroking his hair gently.

They lie there for a long time, Poe drifting, happy and safe. He slowly comes back to himself, finally rolling to his side, facing Finn. Finn, who’s been dozing lightly, opens his eyes in time to watch Poe open his.

“Hey,” he murmurs, voice raspy from disuse and deepthroating.

Poe smiles, eyes soft. “Hey,” he breathes. “Thank you, for that.”

Finn cups Poe’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Anytime.”


End file.
